Birthright
by Panda PJ Yuri
Summary: Reality’s broken, Conquest ( The follow up) soon to be released on The Original Twilight Diaries
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Planet Earth – Britain

'Twas a dark and stormy night and Caleb was questioning bad Youtube videos, he might as well work for CinemaSins. But unbeknownst to him, the fabric of reality was tearing, coincidentally, it was like the thing that in Fortnite, but the next day he still had to go to school, he sneaked his phone out though and he talked to his friend, Luisa.

"Something seems off," Said Caleb "for example, a tree just disappeared in front of me."

"Ya don't say!" Shouted Luisa.

"And now I'm falling into a tear of reality."

"And I'm flying into one."

"This is going to be a wild ride isn't it."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Breaking The Space-Time Continuum a.k.a. A Very Short Chapter With A Stupidly Large Name

Somewhere In The Universe - I Don't Know

Eyes. They open, so Caleb's eyes decided that they wanted to join in this hip new craze. And they saw nothing. So he tried again, still nothing. Caleb just decided to go with the flow and move himself in a random direction. And now he's falling out of the sky. Perfect beginning to the day, broken limbs, and almost certain paralysis. However, since he's the main character, he landed on a pile of cushions, oh, yeah, and he fazed through a roof. Nothing Suspicous Here.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Fated Event

Nohr – The Northern Fortress

"Who are you and what are you doing in my dingy castle room." Said a mystery man. "Oh, wait. I suddenly have memories of you, Caleb"

"Same, other Caleb." Said Caleb "I think I'll call you Corrin."

"Cool, well I'm falling into the floor!" Exclaimed Corrin. "Remember Me!"

"Did I just get older?" Muttered Caleb "Ah, well. I'll fall asleep."

6 hours later

"My goodness, where's Corrin?" Questioned Flora "Felicia, wake Caleb up please, whilst I get Xander."

Hoshido – Shirasagi Palace

"Where am I?" Asked Corrin to himself.

"My goodness!" Shouted Yukimura "I must get Lord Ryoma and the others to see this!"

Back In Nohr – The Same Place

"Flora!" Shouted Felicia. "Something weird is happening!"

"Let me look at it, Flora" insisted Xander

"And us" muttered Leo, Camilla and Elise

"WHAT ON EARTH!" Shouted Xander, "Two Calebs, but no Corrin!"

"Why this is disturbing," said Leo

"I... I'll stay quiet for a bit, Excuse me." muttered Camilla, leaving the room.

"I want my big brother back!" screamed Elise.

" I also have no idea what's going on, but... I think Hoshido have captured him..." suggested Caleb

"Those dogs!" Shouted Xander, enjoying shouting.

" And as for that other Caleb... look out of the window..." assures Caleb, though for whatever reason, Caleb felt like he was hearing a familiar song for the first time.

Hoshido - The Lake Near Shirasagi Palace

'You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek life beyond the sire just out of reach...' sang Azura.

"Azura... as much as I hate to say it, you're needed at the palace." said Takumi angrily.

"Okay, Takumi" said Azura calmly.

"Who gave you permission to say my name!" Shouted Takumi

Shirasagi Palace

"Azura, I have brought you here to discuss something of great importance to you, and Hoshido" explained Ryoma "Corrin is in the palace, and he has something to say to you. What, I cannot be sure, why, because he believes that you would be a good person to confide him. Sakura, Hinoka and my mother are by him currently. This means that Nohr may be willing to negotiate about peace terms if we get him on our side, doing so will be tricky though."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Negotiation

Nohr: The Northern Fortress

"Drat it, how am I supposed to protect the people of Nohr, when I can't protect my brother!" Shouted Xander

"Sir! Hoshido have sent us a letter about Corrin! They attached a map and said to meet them at a field marked on there." Screamed Lilith, bursting into the room.

"Ah!" moaned Xander "What was that? I feel... different. Anyway, we need to negotiate with father about this, Caleb and his double can come."

Castle Windemere

"What is everyone doing, running around in the streets?" asked Xander "No matter, let's press o... father? He... He's dead! It's his head, on the ground, what happened here! No time to lose, we must run to Hoshido, brothers and sisters!"

The Field

"Give Caleb to us and this war could end, just like that." said Ryoma "Preferably, both of them. When did there become two?"

"Don't ask." replied Xander " Anyway, it would be more fitting to let him decide."

"Nohr being reasonable? There's a chance of this working." Muttered Hinoka

"Caleb! Corrin! Join with me!" Pleaded Ryoma

"Don't listen to him! Join us! Your family!" responded Xander.

"We won't choose a side." agreed the Calebs

"Neither will I!" pushed Corrin.

"Then prepare to fight!" shouted Xander and Ryoma in unison "Brothers, sisters! Are you with me!"

"I hate to say this, well, I don"t, but I couldn't part with my darling Caleb." gushed Camilla

"And I just met Corrin again, I'm not losing him!" Argued Hinoka.

"I...I'll help too!" Whimpered Sakura

"And me!" Shouted Elise

"I'll help him as well." Said Azura.

"No, Azura. You're not leaving us." Said Ryoma, stabbing Azura.

"Lord Caleb!" shouted Felicia "I finally found you! Wait, Leo... What are you..."

"Be still, Felicia" taunted Leo

"Caleb! Corrin!" shouted Lilith, appearing on scene with Gunter "We'll help!"

"I think not!" argued Xander murdering Gunter with Siegfried.

"My, My? What happened to them?" Questioned Camilla

"Leo, can you get our retainers with us?" Pushed Xander.

"Yes, I can." said Leo summoning Laslow, Peri, Niles And Odin.

"Woah! What's happening!" Questioned Peri.

"Killing the enemy. That's what." Pushed Xander.

"Quick, Elise! Heal Azura!" Pleaded Caleb

"Yessir!" Replied Elise.

"Not on my watch." Muttered Takumi

aiming the Fujin Yumi at Caleb.

"No!" Shouted Lilith, turning into a dragon and blocking the shot.

"Thank you, Lilith and cool ability by the way. Hinoka, attack the Nohrians! Camilla! Attack the Hoshidans! Other Caleb! Warn Selena, Beruka, Arthur and Effie! Corrin! Warn Setsuna, Azama, Hana And Subaki! I'll help out where I can, with, umm... Anyone got a weapon?" Ordered Caleb

"Me!" Shouted Azura

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Shouted Caleb, Xander and Ryoma in unison.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Retainers Are Coming - A short story about meta jokes and bad writing.

Nohr - Castle of Windermere

"Dear god, all these soldiers, so many corpses..." observed Other Caleb

"Prince Caleb! This is slightly more than a slight workout, we might need some help!" Shouted Effie

"Not that I need any help, anyway!" Responded Selena

"Selena, Arthur died because of your cockiness, stop it." Replied Effie

"Doesn't matt..." muttered Selena, falling to the ground.

"Selena, that shuriken, you said it was nothing!" Reasoned Effie

"Ah! The Apocarathy!" Shouted Selena

"Let's go, Prince Caleb! Beruka, stop hiding." Pushed Effie

Hoshido - Shirasagi Palace

"Ouch, I hope Queen Mikoto And Yukimura are okay..." muttered Corrin

"Caleb! Perfect!" Shouted Subaki "Takumi And Ryoma's retainers are trying to kill us!"

"I fell in a bear trap." Said Setsuna blankly

"You do know I healed you, right?" Questioned Azama

"No." Said Setsuna

"Concentrate!" Shouted Hana

"Look, guys, we need to go to this battlefield here,." Explained Corrin "Also, has Lady Mikoto and Yukimura been evacuated?"

"Ye..." Said Setsuna, falling to the floor. "I think I fell into another trap..."

"I shall be able to heal you, but it shall take time..." muttered Azama

The Battlefield - Still don't know what it's called or where it is.

The Yato soars into the battlefield, to be picked up by Leo. "Perhaps we should join forces, to stop this mass treachery!" Shouted Leo to Takumi

"Agreed!" Replied Takumi And Ryoma. Oh, yes. Hi, enemy who has triggered a war with me, fight with me to kill this band of people of our family or useless units! Oh, that's where the comedy went, if you can even call it that, I've been like sitting in a pub, rehearsing these and not a single person laughed! Drunk people, for goodness sake! Oops, off topic, stop reading! Fuck off! K, that's better.

"Ah, piss." Muttered Caleb " Elise, freeze Ryoma And Takumi whilst Sakura tries to heal her, then rinse and repeat with Felicia.

"Time to play..." Said Camilla, trying to attack Takumi, yeah, he's frozen an' all, but he can still one shot you.

"You're not taking Corrin away from me!" Shouted Hinoka, failing to sound as if she doesn't want to fuck him...

"Uhhh... Ummm." Muttered Peri, questioning whether or not she wants to be on Caleb's side. She eventually decided to do that and stabbed Leo. Naturally, Leo was a pussy and didn't want to die, so he tree magicked himself to the nearest hospital, leaving the Yato. "That's what you get for looking at me weirdly!"

Woah, I thought we were keeping things family friendly PG clean, Ah, well.

"Caleb! Pick up the Yato!" Shouted Azura,

"The-who-the-what-now?" Replied Caleb

"The sword!" Explained Azura

"Oh yes, that would make sense..." Muttered Caleb


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Plot Conveniences

The Field - Again

"Uh, Dribble? Where are we, exactly?" Said Spitz, worried.

"Oh, man. Mom will be so angry if I'm late!" Complained 9-Volt

"Same." Agreed 18-Volt

"We may have to delay the fare, kiddos." Said Dribble "Let's land."

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Fronk "If they weren't fighting."

"Uh... those guys seem friendly, let's land by them." Suggested 9-Volt

"I have received the instructions." Said Dribble, landing.

"9-Volt!" Screamed 5-Volt jumping out of a portal. "Ah! There you are!"

"Yay! My invention worked!" Shouted Penny, stepping out of the portal with Dr. Crygor Mike. "We've got enough time to get our friends and get out of here!"

"Just a slight problem there, Penny." Said Dr. Crygor. "The portal's closed."

"Initiating Fear Mode" Said Mike "Aaaaah."

"Oh, hi! Umm... I know you guys via Wario and umm... These guys are trying to kill us. Also, 9-Volt, 18-Volt, 5-Volt, You have my favourite games!" Obsessed Caleb

"This is Fire Emblem, isn't it!" Shouted back 9-Volt.

"Yes." Replied Caleb.

"Ok! I'm good at these!" Said 9-Volt giving himself and Fronk a pixelated sword. "I'll help you!"

"Then so will we!" Shouted 5-Volt And 18-Volt

"I'll use my frying pan!" Shouted 5-Volt

"I'll use my jams! and not my pyjamas." Said 18-Volt, trying to be funny

"We still need our fare, so we'll go with you!" Encouraged Dribble and Spitz

"And you make the best inventions, Dr. Crygor!" Especially with Mike!" Persuaded Caleb.

"We're going with him." Said Dr. Crygor

"There's too many of them! Let's retreat!" Shouted Xander

"Agreed!" Replied Ryoma

"Hmmph, fine." Said Leo and Takumi

"Now we just need to wait for the others to come." Said Caleb "Oh, did I introduce myself, my name is Caleb, this is Cami..."

"Ooh! Soft ninja landing!" Shouted Kat Ana

"That was good training." Said Cricket "How are you, Master Mantis."

"Good." Replied Mantis

"Ooh, there's people down there!" Shouted a voice from above.

"Fine." Said Ashley, swooping down from the sky.

"Ah...!" Muttered Caleb, getting out from underneath Kat and Ana, this time to be crushed by Orbulon's spaceship and Rosalina.

"I brought these guys with, and..." said Ashley

"Hayaa!" Shouted Kirby landing on Caleb, who should be dead by now, in fact he nearly was.

"Elise! Could you please patch up Caleb?" Questioned Camilla

"You help too, Sakura." Pushed Hinoka

"I'll help my brother!" Shouted Elise and Sakura

"What's that in the sky?" Questioned Azura, but nobody heard.

"Uup!" Shouted Caleb, getting up, finally, that lazy piece of shit. "I'm Caleb, these are Azura, Camilla, Elise, Lilith, Hinoka, Sakura, Felicia, Peri and Flora. Guys, these guys are Dribble and Spitz, Kat And Ana, Cricket And Mantis, 9-Volt And 18-Volt, 5-Volt, Ashley, Fronk, Orbulon, Rosalina, Kirby and I'm clinically insan..."

Caleb was then cut off by a portal opening next to him and stampedes of people coming out. "Dear god..."


End file.
